Broken
by Echowish
Summary: I just got Pokemon rumble and this popped into my head


**Hey all~ It been a while hasn't it? Anywho, I just got pokemon rumble! And as I was playing it I realized that after a pokemon faints in the game I can't seem to find it anymore ( which could just be me not looking close enough idk) so I was like ' If it wouldn't completely end the game before it starts… Wouldn't that Rattata disappear too? And this popped into my mind… so yeah… enjoy~**

_**KEY:**_

Present time

_Flashback/past_

'_flashback/past thoughts'_

"_flashback/past dialogue"_

I'm so stupid…What was I thinking? I knew I was no match for the battle royale…

'_There's a small gap in the gate today! This is my chance! Today, I can finally participate in the battle royal! I'll show them! All of them! I'm just as tuff as they are!'_

I showed them all right… I showed them that I am- was just as weak as they claimed…

_I squeeze myself through that gap, and charge forward. 'I can make the deadline! I have time! I got this! I've prepared my strategies and everything!'_

And what a waste of time that was! I never even had a chance to use them. I never even had a chance…

_I'm standing in the middle of the arena. 'I'm actually here!' I look around and take in all of my fellow Poketoys' expressions: ranging from shock and disbelief to anger or in some cases even a combination of all three! 'Hahaha They'll be even more shocked when I'm done with them! Oh. The announcer's almost done talking! Time to do this!'_

They were shocked…shocked that I wasn't completely reduced to rubble by the time they were done with me…

_I see some of my opponents nodding at each other. 'Maybe it's a sign of good sportsmanship! I'll try it too!' I nod toward the Pikachu toy across from me. It smirks and then after a brief pause nods back. 'I did something right!' The starting bell rings. 'Lets do this.'_

I now know that the nod was not a sign of sportsmanship, but of understanding to team up against me…

_I charge toward the Medapod toy next to me, and I get a couple of good hits in. 'One more should do it for that one. This isn't so hard!'_

Yeah, that's what they wanted me to think… If only I knew…That that was the calm before the storm…

_I head in for the final blow, but before I could land the blow something hit me and I flew sideways. 'What was that?' I look around and see that I'm surrounded. "you know there's no points for teaming up only one poketoy can move on… right?" I say. The Pikachu toy from earlier takes a step forward and speaks, "Yeah we know. But, we also know that trash is trash, and y'know what brat? Its time to take out the trash if ya catch my drift." rancorous laughter meets that comment. That Pikachu smirks that same smirk from earlier only now it seems a lot more wicked. 'Maybe this was a mistake…'_

It was a mistake… The worst one I have ever made…

_The crowd keeps closing in on me as my breathing gets shakier and shakier. 'Focus! I can do this! I hope…Where's that Metapod from earlier? Maybe If I can take out one, then they'll realize that I'm just as strong as they are…And if not… Well I gave it my best shot. I can always try again, right?_

Normally I would be right…But not this time…This time…I just couldn't catch a break…

'_Ha! Found it!' I charge toward that Metapod toy dodging attacks left and right. 'Hey, I'm getting good at this! I got this! I go-OUCH!' My momentum fails after getting hit by… something… I don't have much hp left._

I forgot that the Metapod could attack too… I covered my sides and watched my back, but I left my front wide open.

_I get hit by a quick attack. 'That's it, I lost…Maybe next time…' I get hit by something else. 'The-they're still attacking me!' I try to get up but there just isn't enough time between blows to move much. So I try to ride it out. 'Someone will stop them soon. Someone has to stop them soon.'_

But, by the time someone finally came to my rescue… It-It was too late…

_They keep attacking me. Again and again and again… 'When will they stop?' I want to cry but I'm a toy…I have no tears to shed. I can hear a bell ringing… The attacks are slowing to stop. 'Finally!' I hear a chorus of groaning, and footsteps that are getting fainter and fainter… ' Now I can go home…' I try to stand up, but I can't move. I'm way too broken to even think about moving… 'What do I do? What can I do?'_

Nothing. I could do nothing, and even now hours after the tragedy happened I'm still laying, in the middle of the arena, broken…Waiting until someone comes to clean up and sweeps me into a trash bin…To l-lay forgotten_…_ I…I just wanted to feel strong…L-like I wasn't compl-letly worthless….. But, I guess… I guess th-that backfired…N-now I'm e-even mo-ore useless… Th-than before…

**I actually have a happy ending for it, but I decided to leave it like this unless people tell me they want it~ Because I don't want to ruin a good thing, but I don't want to leave people unsatisfied so I'll let you decide~**

**P.S. I haven't actually written it yet so I don't know if it would ruin anything or not but still…**

**R&R Please ^.^**


End file.
